Mark of My Sins
by Righteous Bayonet
Summary: As Sir Integra walks through the ruins of London she questions a certain priest about his mysterious past


I was thinking about Father Anderson and well I thought about how he start killing vampires and his mission from god, criticism is always appreciated

I don't own Hellsing

Sir Integra looked upon the man that had just saved her life, Father Alexander Anderson. It was strange that he a Catholic even bothered to save her a Protestant, but then again that was the best way to describe the Father he was a complete mystery. As she walked through the death and ruin that London had become, she thought now was as good a time as any to get answers, as she may not even see the next morning.

"Father why do you hunt vampires, there has to be some reason," she asked.

"Well I was hoping that I would someday forget those memories but I carry a constant reminder," he pointed to the scar that ran across cheek.

"This is the mark of my Sins, for me being unable to save the ones I cared about the most. It started a long time ago I wasn't always the man you see before you today I once had a wife and a beautiful daughter, Sarah."

What Integra saw astounded her, she thought she saw a faint tear travel down the side of his face as he spoke she had never heard him speak this way.

"I was once a priest in a small village I ran the church and cared for my daughter and wife, those are some of the best memories I have to this day then that thing came and ripped them away from me."

Integra could see a fire starting in his eyes, the look that he had on his face was the same one as when he fought Alucard except he didn't have that insane sneer upon his face, this one was more of a painful grimace as though the memories gave him physical pain.

"I took it into the church as I found it outside pale as death and pretending to be homeless, the church was always was there for the needy so I let it stay the night. I was awoken by a loud scream and noticed my wife wasn't next to me. I ran to the church hoping beyond hope that those terrified screams didn't belong to her but hoping never really does much does it. I ran into the church and there it was at the alter, it had been feeding on her with such force it had ripped her head off, there was blood everywhere that was all I could see, blood. Then I saw her, Sarah, behind the beast huddled up in a ball, it taunted me I tried to fight it but it was too strong it threw me around as if I was a doll it was just toying with using me for it's amusement. It eventual let me see her as a last request, I remember running to her side seeing her covered in blood and the beast bite marks on her neck. You know what happened to virgins that are bitten by vampires of course."

A look of repulse was across her face when she realized what his point was and suddenly she could understand his intense hatred of the beings.

"She…She just wouldn't look at me so I moved the hair away from her face and when she looked at me, I no longer saw my little girl instead what I saw twisted monstrosity in her likeness, it wasn't her even though I wanted it to be. She had an insane look in her eye, those eyes in which held her playfulness and innocence now only held one emotion hunger. How could he have done that, she was just a child…just a child. He turned her just so he could get the satisfaction of watching her feed on me. She sst..struck me across the face and gave the scar you see today my reminder. I would never fight back against my daughter or if you could still call her that, that's when he came. He burst through the door and threw bayonets at them it was over very quickly his name I never did get it but he did take me to the Vatican where a got my regenerative powers. They informed me of how risky the operation was and that no one has ever survived it but I didn't listen, all I had left was this burning desire to be strong enough to kill that which took everything away from me. I felt helpless as I had no power to take my revenge against these creatures, these abominations. They told me I had no chance of surviving the surgery and I was fine with that because then I would be reunited with my wife and daughter. The lord on other hand had different plans with me and I survived the operation, I saw his plans for me. So I train and got strong enough to exact my revenge but it won't be enough till all that vampric scum that is left is gone. My purpose was revealed to me and now I act as a weapon of God, to show the scum that think they have power the fury of the makers hand."

Integra stood beside the priest and felt sympathy for him. He had lost everything because of vampires, which explained why he would go so far to gain power to beat them.

"The Vatican stationed me at an Orphanage and I was happy for I could care for those children that had lost their families like I had, I could care for them like they were my own."

The Priest had finished his sad story but one thing worried Integra, just how far would he go to beat Alucard.

Well that's it once again please review.


End file.
